Present vehicle doors are invariably attached horizontally (or vertically) to a vehicle body by simple hinges, for example, having some form of mechanical detents that predetermine one or more positions of the door when opened. These door positions and the forces required to open the door are independent of, and not responsive to vehicle position, gravity or external forces that may inhibit or facilitate the opening or closing action. Thus, when the vehicle is parked on a non-horizontal surface or if an external force (i.e., wind) is applied, the person exiting or entering by the door commonly encounters undesirable forces that add to his efforts in opening or closing the door. The door may then suddenly open or close forcefully causing injury to the exiting person or adjacent structures.
These additional vehicle position and external forces particularly encumber the elderly, weak and/or disabled. Further, the predetermined detent positions do not account for variations in opening angles that can vary due to the proximity of external obstructions, adjacent vehicles, walls or objects. Nonetheless, such static, predetermined door positions are the standard mode utilized in the hinging of vehicle doors. In addition, fixed detents fail to address the many variations in force that act upon a vehicle door, including forces due to vehicle orientation and/or external forces. Additionally, on reaching the desired open position, the known vehicle door mechanisms fail to hold the door in the desired open position, and this is further aggravated by vehicle orientation and external forces.
With the above Background in mind, improvements to, and advancement of, vehicle door mechanisms will be welcomed by the motoring public.